Yulie Wakes Up
by Okami-chan
Summary: If you are adverse to a little kid being psyched out, please avoid this fic, but if you don't mind if said kid is Yulie, then enjoy! Another of my PWP fics unhappily the porn didn't come out, so...


Yulie Wakes Up 

Yulie Wakes Up   
by Okami-chan

  


* * *

  
Yulie woke up. Ryo and Sage both sat, or rather crouched, on the side of his bed. Their faces brightened when they noticed he was awake. They hopped off his bed to one side, landing in their odd crouch, and it was then that Yulie noticed they had their shirts pulled over their knees. Sage whipped a giant lollipop from behind his back, resting it on his shoulder. Then both of them began kicking out their legs, singing, in high voices, 

"We represent the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild. And in the name of the Lollipop Guild, we wish to welcome you to Munchkinland." With the last verse Sage held out the lollipop, and Ryo kneeled, throwing his arms out. Slightly stunned, Yulie took it watching as Ryo and Sage hobbled out of Yulie's room and out of sight 

It was quite sometime before Yulie found the wits to move. He dressed for the day and left his room. He was passing by Sage's and Rowen's room when he stopped. That wasn't right, something was hanging from the ceiling. It couldn't be Rowen's mobiles, they hung in a corner of the room not visible from the hallway. Besides, it was over Sage's bed, the only thing there were two bars, even Mia didn't know what they were there for. Yulie gently pushed the door open. His eyes filled his face. Rowen was hanging from one of the bars, a foot braced against the wall. He noticed Yulie and screamed... like a monkey. 

"Rowen?" 

Rowen screamed again, bouncing and generally making a fuss, swatting his hand at the boy. Yulie retreated. 

The four Warlords were already at the dining room table. Yulie disappeared into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Mia was in there, cleaning the previous night's dishes (Cye would havedone them, but he'd been knocked out by Kento). 

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow," she sullenly sang, swinging back and forth. Yulie eyed her warily, quickly pouring himself a bowl of the fruit loops that had been sitting on the counter. He dashed back to the dining room, seating himself next to Anubis, and shoving the cup of tea there away. The Warlord glanced at him, but said nothing. Yulie didn't expect any of them to say anything, Warlords were still Warlords, no matter if their Master died. 

He was sitting there eating his fruit loops peacefully, when he noticed that Kento and Cye seemed to be missing (although it was like Cye was getting Kento back from decking him last night). Dais suddenly stood. 

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down!" he shouted. All four of the Warlords stood. 

Anubis glared down at Yulie as the others seated themselves in their left-hand neighbour's chair. 

"You're in my seat," he growled. Yulie stood and slid into the empty seat next to him. 

"Um, where's Cye and Kento?' 

Kale lifted his head. "Cye's probably still chasing him around with that old bat." 

"Because of last night?" 

Kale leaned across Anubis. "No, because Kento touched his box of Fruit Loops." 

Yulie's spoon clattered in the bowl. All four Warlords gazed curiously at him. 

"Do you think he'd be very mad?" 

"Why yes..." Kale narrowed his eyes, an evil grin spreading across his face. His voice went high and piercing. "He'll turn you into a COOKIE!!" Yulie went white. "And then he'll eat you." Yulie stood immediately. 

"I-I-I gotta go." 

The boy turned and ran smack into Cye. 

"I didn't touch your Fruit Loops!" 

Cye dropped Kento, whom he'd been draggin by the scruff of his neck. He blue-green eyes narrowed, and the bat came forward. 

"Oh my gawd, look at it, it's an endangered Yulie-who-didn't-touch-my-Fruit-Loops. They're very rare." The eyes turned red. "I absolutely hate the fu(bloop)ers. Let's beat the shit ou' of it." 

*whack* 

Yulie saw stars when the bat came in contact with his head. 

"Be the ball!" Cye growled in a demonically deep voice. 

*pop* 

The bat slammed into Yulie again. 

"But I don't wanna be the ball," Yulie whined. 

"Bash it, bash it," Cye snarled. "Be the ball!" *pow whap slam* 

"But I'm not a ball, I'm a person," Yulie continued whining. 

Sekhmet suddenly stood. "Tell you what, nobody mind, I'll be the ball okay?" He grabbed the bat from Cye. "Let's just be the ball, okay." 

*bam whap slam slap* 

Sekhmet stopped, four knots on his head. Cye retrieved his bat. 

"BE THE BALL!!" 

*stuck on bash mode* 

And Yulie cried "Wee Wee Wee!" all the way home. 

The End 

-------- 

note: This comes of watching one too many joe cartoons. 

Cye: And here I thought it would take an entire week to get rid o' him. 


End file.
